


Fluency in Sleep Talking

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: I combined two prompts in this fic. 1. Kommissar talks (in German) in her sleep, and 2. Beca secretly knows German.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluency in Sleep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Another little piece of my (and my muse’s) headcanon. I mean, all of my prompts so far come from one person, so it’s all going to be within the same universe unless I say otherwise. Kommissar is still just Kommissar (I was too lazy to go through and change that, sorry). Although I study German, I don’t know it anywhere near fluently yet. I did have to rely on Google Translate at some points, so I apologize if any of the German was butchered because of that. Translations are at the end of the fic. I’m not sure if I like this one. Some parts didn’t flow as well as I would’ve liked them to, but whatever. I tried, right?

Beca was nestled in bed, tucked comfortably in Kommissar's arms. The German's level breathing against Beca's back and light snoring next to her ear assured Beca that she was sound asleep. The brunette reached toward the lamp on the nightstand, turning it off, and snuggled closer to the taller woman. The blonde shifted, wrapping an arm around the smaller girl. Beca smiled, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek and resting her head on the woman's chest. The sleeping woman grunted and mumbled incoherently.

Beca glanced up at her. "What was that?"

" _Du bist sehr schön_..."

Beca raised an eyebrow, craning her neck to look fully at Kommissar. "Hey... are you awake...?"

"Mm...  _Dein Haut glänzt wie Silber_..."

Beca tilted her head. "Hello...?" She poked the slumbering giantess lightly, only getting another grunt in return. Beca sighed and laid her head back down. “Okay…"

The blonde’s hand started to move, skimming up Beca’s side and stopped when it reached her face. It lightly cupped her cheek, the thumb tracing back and forth across the girl's mouth. " _Deine Lippen sind so weich_..."

The corners of Beca’s lips turned up into a gently amused smile. She kissed the thumb that caressed her lips, taking Kommissar’s hand, and placing it back around her waist.

"Well... that's interesting..." Beca mused to herself, then shrugged, figuring this would be a good conversation for the morning. With that, she laid her head back down and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~

Kommissar was standing in the kitchen preparing coffee for Beca when she heard light footsteps approaching. "Ah, you're awake. I trust you slept well?"

Beca yawned, slipping into a chair at the breakfast table. "I did. But..."

Kommissar looked up, her expression a mix of concern and curiosity. "But?"

Beca smirked. "I didn't know you talk in your sleep."

The German blinked. "Pardon?"

Beca grinned. "You talk in your sleep."

The German scoffed. "Nonsense."

Beca stood and walked toward her, lifting herself onto the kitchen counter, bringing her to eye level with the other woman. She watched as Kommissar continued to busy herself with making coffee, until she spoke up again. "Pretty sure you were rambling in German."

"I don't recall. Perhaps you were having a... fever dream, I think is the term." The blonde focused solely on the coffee in front of her, placing it next to Beca and turning to leave. The brunette took her coffee and slid off the counter. A grin still adorning her face, she followed the other woman into the living room.

Kommissar was on the couch staring blankly at the TV, changing the channel every few seconds. Beca rolled her eyes at how typically stubborn her girlfriend was being. The German glanced up at Beca, who was leaning in the doorway looking right back at her.

"There's no need to be so... oh, _wie heißt das Wort_... smug... yes, smug about whatever you think you heard."

Beca shrugged, settling next her on the couch. She took a sip of her coffee, speaking into her cup. "I just think it's adorable." 

Kommissar grunted indignantly, at which the smaller girl laughed and raised a hand in surrender. "Fine, fine, I'll leave it alone." 

She got up to leave, but not before speaking up again. "Oh, and for the record... _du bist auch sehr schön_."

Kommissar perked up at that, not sure if she had heard correctly, but the brunette was already on her way back to the bedroom. She took a moment, debating on whether to pursue the issue. Coming to a decision, she turned off the TV and stood, following Beca into their room. 

The girl was already settled at her desk, headphones blaring whatever project she was working on for the record label. Kommissar came up behind her, sliding her headphones off and around her neck. The DJ looked up and smiled, pausing her music. "Hey, you."

The woman in question bent down to meet her lips in a soft kiss. She sat down next to the smaller girl. "You never told me you could speak German."

Beca smirked. "You never asked."

Kommissar shook her head. "You are so..."

"Feisty?"

The German put a finger to her lips in thought. "Sneaky..."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Well, it's about time I took you by surprise."

Kommissar grinned. "Still very much a feisty _Maus_ as well though."

Beca pulled the German toward her for another kiss, but not before whispering. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

"Mm. This is true." Kommissar rested her forehead against the smaller girl's.

Beca closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. " _Ich liebe dich_."

Kommissar smiled. " _Ich liebe dich über Alles, mein Mäuschen_."

~~~~~

**Translations**

_Du bist sehr schön_ – you are very pretty/beautiful

 _Dein Haut glänzt wie Silber_ – your skin shines like silver

 _Deine Lippen sind so weich_ – your lips are so soft

 _wie heißt das Wort_ – what’s the word

 _du bist auch sehr schön_ – you are also very pretty/beautiful

 _Ich liebe dich_ – I love you

 _Ich liebe dich über Alles, mein Mäuschen_ – I love you more than anything, my little mouse


End file.
